


Two Left Feet

by omniscient_third_eye



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV Carlos, where carlos relaxes through dancing and jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniscient_third_eye/pseuds/omniscient_third_eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carlos has had a long day at the lab, and Cecil helps him unwind through some dancing and jazz music. A very short drabble fic inspired by a sketch from <a href="http://drawma-bomb.tumblr.com/">drawma-bomb</a> on Tumblr. [Edit: that link no longer works]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Left Feet

It had been a very, _very_ long day at the lab.

 Not that Carlos could really complain. He enjoyed his work, and found Night Vale’s infinite, virtually inexplicable mysteries a challenging treat. These challenges had left him frustrated in the beginning, with many sleepless nights analyzing clocks and going over his many documented observations of the town with exasperated sighs. However, now that he had been in Night Vale for a year now, he found himself accepting the weirdness and maybe even finding it charming in its own right. Maybe not everything in life needed to be known, maybe it is better left unknown.

 Of course, this did not mean he was any less interested in studying the desert community. It was just...well...it was getting more and more difficult trying to explain to the University his findings, and many of his colleagues had left ages ago, leaving only a few to do a lot of work. This was the cause of his tense state as he approached Cecil’s apartment. Cecil had asked him to visit earlier that day, and although he was tired, he could not pass up the invitation. Having Cecil had allowed him to open new doors, and experience many things with a new perspective. He would spend any minute he could with the man.

 Walking up to the door, Carlos heard music quietly seeping through the crack of Cecil’s apartment door. It was a steady, upbeat kind of jazz song. Carlos couldn’t identify the musician, he wasn’t familiar with jazz nor many other genres for that matter. He firmly knocked on the door.

 “Come on in, it’s open!” Cecil cheerily exclaimed.

 Walking into the room, Carlos felt enveloped in the music. It poured out from an old gramophone on the desk like golden molasses. Not literally of course, but at this point he wouldn’t be surprised by it. Cecil was in the middle of the room, swaying from side-to-side while gesturing widely. A single lamp illuminated the room, and cast a warm spotlight on Cecil as he danced. Carlos smiled at him and felt his shoulders relax from tension he didn’t know he had been holding there. Cecil caught his eyes and smiled back, turning around to approach his new boyfriend.

 “Oh my perfect, wonderful Carlos!” Cecil grabbed Carlos’s hands and pulled him into the middle of the room. “Shall we dance?” he said while spinning Carlos on his feet.

 “I don’t know Cecil,” Carlos replied while recovering from his clumsy spin and pulling away. “I practically have two left feet, I’ve never been good at dancing.”

 “Oh but is anyone really _good_ at dancing? We all have our own way about it.” Cecil was still shuffling around to the jazzy beat.

 “That may be so, but I still don’t think I’m all that great. I’d hate to step on your foot or something.”

 “Don’t be silly, Carlos!” Cecil grabbed his arm and pulled him once more to the spotlight. Grabbing each of Carlos’s hands in his own, Cecil began by pulling the interlaced hands towards himself, inching their bodies closer, then lightly pushing back towards Carlos and distancing their bodies. “Just follow my lead”, his voice a hush in the intoxicating music.

 Carlos tried to immerse himself amongst the trumpets and drums of the song, feeling encouraged by the feel of Cecil’s hands on his own. Surprisingly, he started to react to Cecil’s push and pull of their arms by doing the same with his feet. One’s left to the other’s right, back and forth, the ebb and flow of two people becoming conscious of only each other’s presence; everything else forgotten, if only for as long as the song lasts. Cecil spun Carlos once more, his labcoat whirling behind him. This time, however, he spun back again and into Cecil’s embrace, placing his left arm around Cecil’s waist and held his hand with the other, locking their arms outwards like some kind of Tango. Cecil couldn’t help but giggle softly, placing his right arm around Carlos’s shoulders. They glided across the room, Carlos making sure to move his body according to Cecil’s, their hearts beating quickly to the tempo of the music. Any troubles, any doubts, and any daily problems were temporarily dismissed; replaced with the sounds of a piano, the faint smell of ashes, and the feel of another’s body supporting you. Their shadows were cast against the wall from the single lamp, the silhouettes mirroring their movements, and both sets of them now spun together to the climax of the music. Lost in the unseen ocean of surrounding jazz, they stopped once more in the middle of the room as the melody slowed. Cecil arched forwards, bending Carlos slightly backwards, and smiled lovingly.

 “Such a liar, _two left feet_ ” Cecil said playfully.

 Carlos could only reply with a blush, he couldn’t remember why he had felt troubled earlier and was left with only the satisfying feeling of the exhaustion that comes from knowing you have completed something. They ended the song with a light kiss and an unspoken promise that everything will be okay as long as they have each other and a jazzy tune to dance to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this sketch [here](http://drawma-bomb.tumblr.com/post/69663621961/i-like-to-think-cecil-knows-how-to-dance-i-also) from [drawma-bomb](http://drawma-bomb.tumblr.com/)  
> [edit: neither of these links work anymore]  
> This is my first WTNV fic so I'm a little excited by it! It's also the first thing I've written in a long time that wasn't for school, so I'm sure I'm in need of much improvement. If you want to get updates on new works, and general Night Vale stuff, you can find my blog [here](http://omniscient-third-eye.tumblr.com/)


End file.
